Can't be
by SnoopyLover445
Summary: Hermione Granger is in a sticky situation. After realising she's falling in love with Draco Malfoy, the tables turn when she realises maybe harry wouldn't be a bad man either, how can she secretly date both on them without either finding out. My first fanfiction, please review! :) easy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

Feeling around my bedding (with my eyes closed), I try to remember where I am.

"Good morning beautiful" comes a dreamy voice. Instantly, I remember. I don't open my eyes, but I know who's there. "Morning" I reply I feel a muscular body lay beside me between the sheets.

"You've been talking about me in your sleep" I slowly open my eyes, revealing a pale, but sexy man lying next to me.

"I guess that happens now and then" I giggle. I roll over as he hugs me from behind sending a jolt of what felt like electricity down my spine.

"I really love you Malfoy" are the words that pour out of my mouth.

"As do I, miss granger"

"I like miss granger a lot more then mudblood" I admit closing my eyes. Malfoy goes to say something but closing his mouth, obviously embarrassed.

"I'm still sorry" he admits.

"It's fine" is all I can reply. He takes off his shirt revealing his body. I crawl up and cuddle with him. Staring into his eyes, I lean in to kiss him...

"Hermione, wake up!" I wake up with a jerk. And slowly come to realise I'm in the gryffindor common room.

"You fell asleep doing your homework"

says the by-sceptical boy and his ginger friend, grinning at me.

"Uh, um" I feel my cheeks start to burn. Lying in different spell books and potions I reach up to feel my face but I don't need to as I see a cheek print in the paper. "You'd better go and get that ink off your face" Says Ron as he playfully punches me "cut it out Ron, she's just woken up" Harry laughs. I smile and stand up spilling ink all over my potions book

"oh poof, I'm so clumsy" I giggle. Harry and Ron help me pick up my books and put the in my bag.

"I'll see you in the great hall, yeah, i'de better have a shower." I make my way up to the girls dormitories I'm not surprised to see the whole place empty. Stepping into the bathroom, I begin to strip. I push my clothes into a small pile and turn on the water I shriek, and quickly turn on the hot water. And I begin to wash my hair and I started to think about my dream.

"That's three nights in a row" I sigh. After a couple of minuets I jump out of the shower, get dressed and begin to do my makeup and hair. I curse as the mascara gets into my eye. Then, I dreamily walk down the stairs as they change.

"Well I heard a gryffindor likes you" came a voice.

"I'm not surprised, Who doesn't love brains like these" another replies, just the usual gossip from the ravenclaws. I take a deep breath and make my way through the massive doors into the great hall I intently see Harry and Ron from the gryffindor table. I skim the hall anyway and start to make my way to the table, well, until somebody stepped on my cloak, probably a slytherin I begin to turn, my wand the ready, ready to stun that beast but I stop. My heart skips a beat Malfoy was looking down at me with a smirk on his face

"Going somewhere granger?" He asks casually

"uh breakfast" I reply, trying to not do anything stupid but those eyes were drawing me in as if I was caught in a rip at the beach. We sought of stair at each other. If this is heaven, then kill me already. It was well, magical . .. . Until Ron came over and ruined it

"is there some sought of problem Malfoy" malfoy's smirk inteantly becomes a frown "am I doing anything wrong?" He asks.

"Probably offending Hermione"

"Granger and I were just having a conversation"

"then whys hermione's wand out?" I soon realise and quickly hide it in my robes pocket I get an almost smirk from Malfoy but I think I imagined it, he left and started talking to crabe and goyal.

"Thanks for nothing Ron, I'm not a baby, if Malfoy was being a . . . Well, a,a, well, I would, could- have stunned him right there."

Ron sighs, "How about u have some breakfast . . . Tea?"

I nod and go and sit next to Harry, I didn't know test in the common room, but he looks abnormally pale

"you ok?" I ask he glances at me startled.

"Uh, yeah, just pre performance nerves" I raise an eyebrow

"pre performance neves?" he looks at me funny.

"Yeah, big test. You know the drill." I shake my head

"there's no test today" Harry looked at me.

"let's change the conversation, apparently Malfoy wants a date for Hogsmead, you wanna go with him" I feel my cheeks burn but it's over run with curiosity. Harry know tests almost instantly what I was thinking

"the I love you Malfoy, and you turn me on Malfoy kinda makes it obvious you like him" he sniggered but had a bothered look upon his face

"I don't want to see you hurt, he's a bully" I smile and hug Harry

"it's ok, i don't actually like Malfoy, dreams are weird" I stair into Harry's green eyes, after seeing pictures of lily and James, I can understand how people say he looks like James, but has Lily's eyes. I hear a smash and a girl scream. I sigh

"Ron still like me?" I ask. Harry nods,

"there's only do much jealousy one can take" Harry laughs, I spin around expecting to see Ron's angry face starring into my eyes but instead it's Malfoy I feel my cheeks burn bright red.

"How long have you been here for?"

"Long enough to hear you two talking about me" he answers

"knick of Malfoy" Harry begins but Malfoy holds up a hand

"i want to ask miss granger a question" a shiver goes up my spine.

Almost the whole gryffindor table leant in to listen including Ron, who and just come back with what should have been the tea, instead it was just a big mess. "Alone" Malfoy added. Harry, and the rest of the gryffindor, sat back embarrassed.

It could have felt awkward walking with Malfoy, but the butterfly's in my stomach was making it feel . . . Good, in a way.

" Where are we going?" I asked

"the slytherin common room." My stomachs butterfly's stop in mid air.

"Why don't you just ask me here?" I ask trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal. Malfoy turns and looks at me, like a snake to be honest.

"Because I want to really get to know you first." I looked into his icy cold eyes, I want him in my pants. Then Malfoy started acting like he wanted to kiss me or something. "Listen Malfoy, I'm gonna be late for potions, maybe we can talk later?" "I'm off to potions too, maybe we can walk together!" As much as that idea excited me, I knew I couldn't.

Maybe next time" it tore me to pieces seeing how upset he looked, but I new it was for the best.

Woohoo! My first fanfiction! Tell me if it's any good! I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter two should be up soon!


	2. The potion master

"Miss Granger, pay attention" I automatically turn to face Professor Snape. "Um, sorry, is it human hair?" The slytherins begins to giggle. "We're not doing poly juice potions . . . I expect you don't know the answer" Snape curled his lips whilst saying this, into a devious smirk. I sink down into my seat so you can only see a few rouge hairs on top of my head.

"You've been really distracted lately" Ron whispers to me "are you ok?'

"Fine" I lie

"The answer's human blood Professor" comes a voice from the back of the room.

"Correct Susan, 10 points to Hufflepuff"

"Turn to page 365, for the Blood-Replenishing Potion, your instructions are on the board, you can begin. . . NOW" Everybody started rushing to the front of the class room to get their materials.

"You coming?" Harry asks.

I sigh "yeah"

I put the caldron on the table and carefully look over to the slytherin table Crabbe put a spoon in and lifted up a small piece of the potion, it was sticky, slimy and a dark brown.

I look down to my own potion, I've made this potion before it worked too, but right now, it looks worse then Crabbe's.

Harry looked into my caldron and screwed up his nose

"No offence Hermione, but that looks like something Hedwig pooped out this morning" I shot Harry a dirty look.

"I'm surprised Mr Longbottom, that does look like a Blood-Replenishing Potion, 5 points to Gryffindor" Snape calls out.

When potions is over I handed my caldron to Snape,

"What is this?" Snape asks

"Um, my- Blood-Replenishing Potion."

Snape looked at me as if I was stupid

"This is quite possibly the worst potion I've ever seen, 15 points from Gryffondor"

My mouth reacted faster then my brain

"WHAT!, you can't take points away from Gryffondor because I got the potion wrong!"

"Clearly I can" Snape simply answered "everybody else here got it correct even Longbottom"

"That's not fair!"

Snape just simply called "next"

After storming away angrily I ran into Ginny

"Are you ok?" Ginny asks,

"I'll tell you in the common room"

As we approach the Fat Lady's portrait Ginny said the password (which was Maltesers)

"Why's it a muggle food, out of everything the password could have been and it's Maltesers!" Came a second year's voice to his friend.

"I know, it's stupid" came a young girls voice.

"Ok, tell me what happened" Ginny said.

I snuggled down in front of the fire in my favourite armchair and spilled my guts out about everything! Malfoy, Snape, not being able to consentirait, my reoccurring dream EVERYTHING.

When I was finished Ginny came down and sat next to me, I don't know why, but I started to hysterically cry. Ginny hugged me,

"I understand this is weird, but you're going to have to try and forget Malfoy, it looks pretty fishy that he's being nice to you all of a sudden, I think he wants something"

"Probably just my help with homework" I sniffed

Just then Ron and Harry walked in, in deep conversation.

I rub my eyes but they're all puffy and mascaras running down my face.

Harry ran up to Ginny and started to kiss her I manage a smile, it's so nice to see Harry's found somebody, Ron on the other hand looked appalled, he even had the nerve to go right up to Harry

"Uh, Harry" Ron said tapping him on the shoulder

"Whath, I'm in the mithle of thumpfink"

"That's my sister!"

Harry broke away from Ginny quickly, Ron looked happy.

"Hermione, Malfoy said he wanted to speak to you"

There's chapter two everybody! Sorry it's a little shorter then chapter one. I'll post two new chapters every week for this story, or if I do a new one :)


	3. The Gryffondor Slytherin

"Me?, why would he want to speak to me?" I asked. Harry shrugged

"If he's being a pain, tell us, we'll kill him" Ron answered Harry (even though the disgust of Ron) went back to kissing Ginny.

"I have a feeling you'd do worse then be expelled if you do that" I laugh.

"He's in the slytherin common room" Ron handed me a green tie, robes with the slytherin serpent on them

"Malfoy said give these to you, I don't know why I am, he might end up killing you, but apparently Professor Snape told him to give these to you, I will admit it sounds fishy, but the way he had his wand up to my neck and had already put a curse on me made me accept it" Ron showed me a big slash across his back.

Slipping up to my dormitory, I took off the Gryffindor robes and tie and slipped on the slytherin one. After looking at myself in the mirror I realised they were a perfect fit "that's kinda creepy, Snape knows my size".

After climbing out of the fat lady's portrait I started to walk down towards the dungeons. After Lots of gulps and first year Hufflepuffs running away I walked up to the dungeon.

"Uh . . ." spotting a second year slytherin, he had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, and looked darn adorable in his huge second hand robes.

"What's the password" I asked. The child turned angrily and then spotted my robes, his personality changed almost strait away "it's horcrux" he replies cheerfully

"I don't know what it is, but it sounds cool" I walked up to the wall and started to say the word.

"horcr..."

"STOP" the child squeals

"What?" I demand

"Draco Malfoy's in there, he's really scary and yelled at me when I tried to come in, said something about meeting hermione granger"

I smirked "I am hermione granger"

"You can't be, she's a Gryffondor"

"Not anymore she isn't"

The child gulped and ran away,

"ok, that was weird,"i admit. "Horcrux" the wall opens wide, and I step inside.

The happiness of outside seems to have disappeared, it was cold, creepy and I couldn't see Malfoy anywhere, I decided to have a bit of a walk around. It truly was different to Gryffondor's atmosphere, the green curtains covering the windows, a serpent was painted onto the wall even the signs saying where the boy and girl dormmantries had something creepy about them. But one thing slytherin has that Gryffondor has too, a mini library. I lay down on an old beanbag and decide to get comfy. Spotting an old year book I reach out to grab it, a hand grabs my wrist. Looking up I realise it was Malfoy.

"I didn't know you would really come, or that weasel would actually tell you" he laughs, pulling me onto my feet.

The butterfly's start to fly again, I start to stupidly laugh

"Yeah, I was surprised ooh these robes are beautiful. I wish the Gryffondor robes were this pretty, I also wish the boys were as pretty as you" I babble like an idiot, Malfoy laughs but I don't think he caught the end, thank goodness

"So what is it you want to tell me?" I ask

"It's more of a question, insendo" as he lights a bright green fire with the tip of his wand.

I admire his gracefulness and instantly feel warmer.

"So . . ." I begin

He motions for me to sit down next to him.

"I've been thinking for some time that we could be a great pair" he begins.

"Oh I agree"

All of a sudden his pupils enlarge he started to quiver and shriek.

"Malfoy?"

"No, please spare me, lord, spare me please" he pleads

"Malfoy are you ok?" I ask, which is a dumb question because it's obvious he's not.

"Don't kill me please, please, don't kill me, kill somebody else, but spare me!"

"Malfoy, i know your trying to scare me" I giggle "it's not working, tell me what it is you needed to tell me"

"NO, STOP!" he screams and sits up strait, his eyes still huge, "i didn't do it my lord, I swear"

I realise it's not an act and start to panic, and grab out my wand, a calming spell, what's a calming spell! I start to pull at my bushy hair. "What is a calming spell" I say allowed

"Spare me!" He quivers. Then stops his eyes return normal but he's still shaking.

"Hermione is that you?" He asks, I'm thrown back, this was the first time he'd ever called me hermione and not mudblood or granger.

"Yeah it's me." I answer.

He thuds back down, out of breath.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, there never that short"

"Was it some sort of seizure" I ask

"Sort of, please ask Snape for a calming potion" he whimpers, I nod and race outside. Got to get to snape's class room, "got to get there!" I spot it and crash inside.

"Professor!, professor Snape?" I call into the class room.

I spot a greasy haired man at the front of the class room with his nose in a book

"Good afternoon professor" I say quietly

Snape looks up and frowns inspecting my robes

"Have you decided to change houses miss granger" he asks. His expression not changing (not that it does normally)

I blush angrily,

"I don't have anytime to tell you why I'm in a slytherin robe and tie, I need you to make a calming draught" I nearly scream.

"I think I already know that why you're in different robes, you've snuck into the slytherin dungeon to meat a boy " I go to protest, then stop.

"Wait how'd you know?"

"I had to put a charm onto the common room so people who walked in would think they're being screamed at whoever they fear the most." Snape said looking back down at the potion he was making

"I wasn't screamed at"

"Because Draco had certain people who wouldn't hear it. You and me"

"Can you just make the calming draught?"

Snape looked up, and furious.

"Why are students ordering me around so much!?" He yelled

"I, I only asked"

Snape whipped around and made the potion

"HERE, AND GET OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM!"

"Thank you" I said dazzled by snape's change of tone

I turned and got the heck out of there.

"Horcrux" I say to the wall

"Malfoy!" I run up to him, he thanked me for the potion and drank it.

"What was your seizure about?" I ask once he's feeling better, I made tea, and grabbed a warm blanket for him. Even though I felt like his mother, I knew it was for the best.

WOOHOO CHAPTER THREE! :D, I'm so happy people like my fan fictions it brings a smile to my face when I read some of the lovely comments I've been getting! :)

Spelling mistakes, I can't be stuffed fixing them


	4. Chapter 4

"Nobody's meant to know- that . . . That . . ." Malfoy couldn't spit it out.

He grunted "well I can't say, but I can show you"

I moved closer to him, his grey eyes staring into my deep brown ones, riddled with fear.

Slowly he reached up to his robes sleeve and threw it up, I gasped at what I saw. The dark mark.

"Ever since . . . " he gulped "The dark lord burnt it into my skin, I- I've been having so called seizures, they aren't seizures though, they're sought of nightmares, that he'll kill me, nobody wants to sleep in my room because I have them all through the night too."

I moved closer to him as he hung his head

"Please don't tell anybody" he sighed

I moved so close we were touching,

"I won't" I whispered

Then we sat in silence.

"I'de better get back to the Gryffondor common room." I sighed.

"Ok" was all he said, "the spell will wear off when u get out, slytherins will come flooding in."

I nodded and stood up, but he grabbed my arm

"Maybe we should meet up sometime, you know go somewhere out of hogwarts, you know"

I shook my head, confused.

He rolled his eyes "Wanna go to Hogsmead with me?"

I was (again) thrown back

"Malfoy I-I-i would love to"

But Malfoy screwed up his nose

"Look, I prefer to be called by my first name, Draco. Call me Draco"

"Ok . . . Draco"

He smiled

"Catch you later hermione, and thanks, for the potion,and the tea" he winked.

I blushed.

Running as fast as my legs would let me I ran to the common room

"Maltesers" I said out of breath

"You're lucky, if you were 20 seconds later I wouldn't let you in" the fat lady's portrait said as she swung open.

Quietly I climbed inside, people were inside charting and doing homework as soon as I walked in, everybody stopped. The place was silent

"What?" I asked

"Hermione, why are you in a slytherin robe?" Dean called from the back of the room I looked down and blushed, but nothing could prepare me for what came next.

"HERMIONE GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" Ron screamed

"Why?" I demanded. "You're not my mother"

"Those aren't obviously authentic slytherin robes, they'll disappear when you set foot inside the Gryffondor's common room, worse still, it'll get rid of anything else you're wearing . . ."

Just as Ron said that the robes disappeared, along with my clothes underneath, and underwear. There I was, standing in front of first years to 7 years. Completely naked. I tried to cover myself up as much as I could, everybody was silent, then one Gryffondor whistled at me. It sounded like Ron, I ran as fast as I could down the girls hallway hearing everyone laughing.

"Oy, get back here!, to be a true Gryffondor you have to be brave" i swear harry yelled.

I shut myself in my room. Put on a pare of Gryffondor robes Leaned down and cried. Never have I been so humiliated in my life. I'm never going to be able to show my face to anyone ever again.

Then I felt mad, really mad. So angry I wanted to rip my robes and books. I went over to them and ripped the pages one by one

"That!" I tore my potions book's pages in half

"Little" grabbing my wand and trying to break it (my wands bendy though)

"Weasle!" I screamed throwing my failed to break wand to the ground causing sparks to fly from the end.

Ron knew that would happen, he knew I would be humiliated but he didn't bother to tell me until the last minute.

I started to run around the room until I hearted footsteps

"She'd be in here" was a lone males voice.

Harry stepped inside my room and saw me crying into my legs.

"Are you ok?" he asked I looked up,

"No I am not ok, I was just humiliated!" I yelled

"Come back out to the common room" he said.

"No"

"Nobody's there"

"I don't believe you"

"I've driven them all out, I promise"

I looked into his eyes.

"Harry, you're a great friend but. . ." I begin

Harry moves closer then me

"But was it you who told me to come back out, even when I was running into the corridor?"

Harry gasped "I'de never do something like that, that would have been awful!"

"Ron . . ." I began

"Yeah Ron whistled at you, but he was trying to look cool in front of the other girls, they slapped him"

I giggled.

Then I looked into Harry's bright green eyes, he raised an eyebrow,

"Hermione, you've been acting kinda weird towards me, you ok?"

I went for it, straight for his lips like a mosquito after the blood of a human.

He sat there shocked, but I didn't pull away, I also didn't know why I did it. He grabbed me on the hip, trying to push away, but I didn't budge.

I started to kiss him passionately, but he didn't kiss back, especially when somebody very close to him walked in.

"HARRY ! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING?!" Screamed Ginny.

Tears flooding down he face.

"I went ahead and got everybody out of the common room except Ron, and you repay me by kissing her!" She cried "it's over!"

And with that she stormed out.

I slowly turned around to look at Harry

His eyes glistened with tears behind his glasses, but at the same time, he looked furious.

Harry let go of my hip gave me the death stair, stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Harry, I can explain" I yelled. but it was no use.

I stood up and walked put of the room, peeking around the corner I saw Ginny crying, Harry trying to explain what happened and Ron trying to punch harry.

I turned around and went back to my room.

Laying down on the bed I decided not to go back for any classes, and to instead feel ashamed.

Harry and Ginny were made for each other, and I ruined a perfect relationship . . . Then again if Ginny didn't come in, then she wouldn't have known. But if Harry never came in, then I wouldn't have kissed him, but if Draco didn't want to talk to me I wouldn't have gotten the robesBut if Snape but didn't make the robes disappear then I wouldn't have been nude in front of everybody. But if Ron told me that they would disappear then I wouldn't have been rude in the first place . . . It's Ron's fault. I felt angry again,

"It's Ron's fault harry and Ginny are no longer a thing" I said allowed.

But I knew it wasn't Ron's fault. I sat up and drew the curtains around my bed.

"At least I have Draco to go to Hogsmead with" I sighed and closed my eyes "who knows what those guys will think of me tomorrow"


	5. Really short chapter

The next day wasn't good at all, Harry and Ron didn't even agnolage I was there, as for Ginny, I've never seen her looking so depressed.

"Hey" came a friendly voice, it was Neville

"Hi Neville" I replied moving across the seat so he could sit down

"Thanks hermione, hey, I was wondering if maybe, since you're the best at potions, you could help me tonight with my homework"

"Tonight?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm going to Hogsmead with Luna" he said proudly, sticking out his chest to look bigger

"Yeah sure I can help you" I replied

We talked for a little while about potions and how a dash can make so much pdifference to a pinch, then we started talking about Hogsmead

"When did you find the guts to ask luna?" I asked

"Yesterday, she was looking kind of sad, and that was the only thing I could think of that would make her feel better. You going with anybody"

"Yeah Dra..." I stopped, nobody in the school should know about me and Draco. Not just yet anyway. "Uh, I mean, no"

"Don't worry, somebody'll ask you in time"

I smiled, even though I had been asked by somebody. Neville always made me feel better about myself . . . Also I was just happy someone was talking to me

Roaming the halls I came to a hault as a hand was held on my shoulder

"Hi" was a voice

I turned around

"Hey Draco" I replied

We walked down to the area where we could arrive at Hogsmead. Except now we're able to apperate.

"You still up for Hogsmead?" He asked casually

"You bet" I replied

He looked into my eyes and said some words "wanna go gout with me?"

"Uh yeah" but my insides where screaming like a maniac.

Apperating is always hard. Especially how it feels. Almost as if your body is being shrunk by having a weight put on your head.

We arrived at roughly the same time and headed into the three broomsticks holding hands.

"Two butter beers" Drace said to the waiter.

"Draco, I really like you, like a lot." I begin as he turned away

But I didn't have to finish as his thin pale lips pushed onto mine.

Even though his skin was cold his lips were hot.

I could feel everybody starring at us, but I no longer cared.

"What, is Draco kissing that Gryffondor. Hermione, is it?" I heard somebody say

"What the heck hermione!"

As I broke away I recognised that voice, it was Ron.

"I believe Harry now!" He practically screamed

"Go get your own girlfriend Weasley" Draco snarled at Ron

"Please leave" I whispered

"Girlfriend?" Ron sarcastically laughed "even I wouldn't recommend hermione"

Draco stood up but I grabbed his wrist "don't make this into a flight" I said

"What has she ever done?" He asked

"Oh, I don't know, maybe snogged the snot out of Harry"

Draco looked at me as if he knew Ron was lying

"That's a cold thing to say Ron. Lying like that"

"I'm lying am I?, funny how hermione hasn't said anything"

Turning to face me, I but my lip

"I wasn't thinking straight" but Draco wasn't listening

"shut up Ron, you and your red peppers can go and bother somebody else, me and her royal hotness are leaving" I blushed, but Ron gave me a dirty look. I turned and made sure I wasn't looking at him as we left. Right as out butter bears turned up

Idk, shortest chapter ever! I have been sooo busy with school and things at home I haven't done any new chapters!

If you want an action/adventure story, head on over to my doctor who/Harry potter fan fiction. Alli. Can say is, there is a surprising twist


	6. Chapter 6

Feeling around my bedding (with my eyes closed), I try to remember where I am.

"Good morning beautiful" comes a dreamy voice. Instantly, I remember. I don't open my eyes, but I know who's there. "Morning" I reply I feel a muscular body lay beside me between the sheets.

"You've been talking about me in your sleep" I slowly open my eyes, revealing a pale, but sexy man lying next to me.

"I guess that happens now and then" I giggle. I roll over as he hugs me from behind sending a jolt of what felt like electricity down my spine.

"I really love you Malfoy" are the words that pour out of my mouth.

"As do I, miss granger"

"I like miss granger a lot more then mudblood" I admit closing my eyes. Malfoy goes to say something but closing his mouth, obviously embarrassed.

"I'm still sorry" he admits.

"It's fine" is all I can reply. He takes off his shirt revealing his body. I crawl up and cuddle with him. Staring into his eyes, I lean in to kiss him...

"Hermione, wake up!" I wake up with a jerk. And slowly come to realise I'm in the gryffindor common room.

"You fell asleep doing your homework"

says the by-sceptical boy and his ginger friend, grinning at me.

"Uh, um" I feel my cheeks start to burn. Lying in different spell books and potions I reach up to feel my face but I don't need to as I see a cheek print in the paper. "You'd better go and get that ink off your face" Says Ron as he playfully punches me "cut it out Ron, she's just woken up" Harry laughs. I smile and stand up spilling ink all over my potions book

"oh poof, I'm so clumsy" I giggle. Harry and Ron help me pick up my books and put the in my bag.

"I'll see you in the great hall, yeah, i'de better have a shower." I make my way up to the girls dormitories I'm not surprised to see the whole place empty. Stepping into the bathroom, I begin to strip. I push my clothes into a small pile and turn on the water I shriek, and quickly turn on the hot water. And I begin to wash my hair and I started to think about my dream.

"That's three nights in a row" I sigh. After a couple of minuets I jump out of the shower, get dressed and begin to do my makeup and hair. I curse as the mascara gets into my eye. Then, I dreamily walk down the stairs as they change.

"Well I heard a gryffindor likes you" came a voice.

"I'm not surprised, Who doesn't love brains like these" another replies, just the usual gossip from the ravenclaws. I take a deep breath and make my way through the massive doors into the great hall I intently see Harry and Ron from the gryffindor table. I skim the hall anyway and start to make my way to the table, well, until somebody stepped on my cloak, probably a slytherin I begin to turn, my wand the ready, ready to stun that beast but I stop. My heart skips a beat Malfoy was looking down at me with a smirk on his face

"Going somewhere granger?" He asks casually

"uh breakfast" I reply, trying to not do anything stupid but those eyes were drawing me in as if I was caught in a rip at the beach. We sought of stair at each other. If this is heaven, then kill me already. It was well, magical . .. . Until Ron came over and ruined it

"is there some sought of problem Malfoy" malfoy's smirk inteantly becomes a frown "am I doing anything wrong?" He asks.

"Probably offending Hermione"

"Granger and I were just having a conversation"

"then whys hermione's wand out?" I soon realise and quickly hide it in my robes pocket I get an almost smirk from Malfoy but I think I imagined it, he left and started talking to crabe and goyal.

"Thanks for nothing Ron, I'm not a baby, if Malfoy was being a . . . Well, a,a, well, I would, could- have stunned him right there."

Ron sighs, "How about u have some breakfast . . . Tea?"

I nod and go and sit next to Harry, I didn't know test in the common room, but he looks abnormally pale

"you ok?" I ask he glances at me startled.

"Uh, yeah, just pre performance nerves" I raise an eyebrow

"pre performance neves?" he looks at me funny.

"Yeah, big test. You know the drill." I shake my head

"there's no test today" Harry looked at me.

"let's change the conversation, apparently Malfoy wants a date for Hogsmead, you wanna go with him" I feel my cheeks burn but it's over run with curiosity. Harry know tests almost instantly what I was thinking

"the I love you Malfoy, and you turn me on Malfoy kinda makes it obvious you like him" he sniggered but had a bothered look upon his face

"I don't want to see you hurt, he's a bully" I smile and hug Harry

"it's ok, i don't actually like Malfoy, dreams are weird" I stair into Harry's green eyes, after seeing pictures of lily and James, I can understand how people say he looks like James, but has Lily's eyes. I hear a smash and a girl scream. I sigh

"Ron still like me?" I ask. Harry nods,

"there's only do much jealousy one can take" Harry laughs, I spin around expecting to see Ron's angry face starring into my eyes but instead it's Malfoy I feel my cheeks burn bright red.

"How long have you been here for?"

"Long enough to hear you two talking about me" he answers

"knick of Malfoy" Harry begins but Malfoy holds up a hand

"i want to ask miss granger a question" a shiver goes up my spine.

Almost the whole gryffindor table leant in to listen including Ron, who and just come back with what should have been the tea, instead it was just a big mess. "Alone" Malfoy added. Harry, and the rest of the gryffindor, sat back embarrassed.

It could have felt awkward walking with Malfoy, but the butterfly's in my stomach was making it feel . . . Good, in a way.

" Where are we going?" I asked

"the slytherin common room." My stomachs butterfly's stop in mid air.

"Why don't you just ask me here?" I ask trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal. Malfoy turns and looks at me, like a snake to be honest.

"Because I want to really get to know you first." I looked into his icy cold eyes, I want him in my pants. Then Malfoy started acting like he wanted to kiss me or something. "Listen Malfoy, I'm gonna be late for potions, maybe we can talk later?" "I'm off to potions too, maybe we can walk together!" As much as that idea excited me, I knew I couldn't.

Maybe next time" it tore me to pieces seeing how upset he looked, but I new it was for the best.

Woohoo! My first fanfiction! Tell me if it's any good! I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter two should be up soon!


End file.
